loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Around You
Around You is a song by South Korean singer, HyunJin. It is the second song in the single HyunJin. Lyrics HyunJin Korean= 오늘도 어김없이 오게 되죠 마주치면 어떡해 조심스럽게 기다리고 있죠 아무것도 바라는 건 없죠 멍하니 멍하니 바라만 보다가 가요 멀리서 멀리서 나만 봤음 해요 Hey you 내 맘 알고 있나요 요즘 나 매일 어린아이 같이 몰래 숨어 바라보죠 You 내 말 듣고 있나요 아직 나 용기나질 않아요 말없이 또 다녀가요 눈을 감아봐도 생각이 나죠 이제 어떡하나요 모두들 나를 바보 같다지만 아무것도 바라는 건 없죠 Hey you 내 맘 알고 있나요 요즘 나 매일 어린아이 같이 몰래 숨어 바라보죠 You 내 말 듣고 있나요 아직 나 용기나질 않아요 말없이 또 다녀가요 (말을 하지 그래) 절대 모르고 있죠 (놓치면 안돼) 나 어때요 너무 흔한 말 나오지 않아요 오늘도 멍하니 바라만 보다가 가요 멀리서 멀리서 나만 봤음 해요 Hey you 내 맘 알고 있나요 요즘 나 자꾸 어린아이 같이 훔쳐 보곤 달아나죠 You 내 말이 들리나요 아직 나 용기나질 않아서 말없이 또 다녀가요 |-| Romanization= oneuldo eogimeopsi oge doejyo majuchimyeon eotteokhae josimseureopge gidarigo issjyo amugeosdo baraneun geon eopsjyo meonghani meonghani baraman bodaga gayo meolliseo meolliseo naman bwasseum haeyo Hey you nae mam algo issnayo yojeum na maeil eorinai gati mollae sumeo barabojyo You nae mal deutgo issnayo ajik na yongginajil anhayo maleopsi tto danyeogayo nuneul gamabwado saenggagi najyo ije eotteokhanayo modudeul nareul babo gatdajiman amugeosdo baraneun geon eopsjyo Hey you nae mam algo issnayo yojeum na maeil eorinai gati mollae sumeo barabojyo You nae mal deutgo issnayo ajik na yongginajil anhayo maleopsi tto danyeogayo (mareul haji geurae) jeoldae moreugo issjyo (nohchimyeon andwae) na eottaeyo neomu heunhan mal naoji anhayo oneuldo meonghani baraman bodaga gayo meolliseo meolliseo naman bwasseum haeyo Hey you nae mam algo issnayo yojeum na jakku eorinai gati humchyeo bogon daranajyo You nae mari deullinayo ajik na yongginajil anhaseo maleopsi tto danyeogayo |-| English= You’ll come again today, without fail What happens if I see you? I’m carefully waiting But I’m not expecting anything I’m just blankly staring at you then I leave From far away, I wish you would only look at me Hey you, do you know my heart? These days, I’m like a child every day Hiding as I look at you You, are you hearing my words? I’m still not brave yet So I’m silently leaving again I close my eyes but I still think of you What do I do now? Everyone calls me a fool But I don’t expect anything Hey you, do you know my heart? These days, I’m like a child every day Hiding as I look at you You, are you hearing my words? I’m still not brave yet So I’m silently leaving again (You should’ve said it) You don’t know (Can’t lose this) How about me? I can’t say those common words I’m just blankly staring at you then I leave From far away, I wish you would only look at me Hey you, do you know my heart? These days, I’m like a child Stealing glances at you and running away You, are you hearing my words? I’m still not brave yet So I’m silently leaving again Video Gallery Trivia *This song is sung by HyunJin. Gallery Category:HyunJin Category:Song